but he never said fascinating
by audi katia
Summary: How different it was from kissing Spock. For once, there was no hesitation, no gentle coaxing on her part. ::Spock/Uhura/Chekov oneshot::


_I am such a S/U shipper, but when r**edwingsgirl514** pm'ed me and requested a Chekov/Uhura fic, I couldn't resist. So this is dedicated to her._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even a spiffy chair like Kirk._

* * *

Uhura knew from day one of her relationship with Spock that there would always be difficulties. Studying Vulcan language (and thus by extension, the Vulcan culture) for years before meeting Spock, she had known his race to be logical, sparing with their emotions.

But Spock was also half human, an aspect she depended upon. Shouldn't that be enough for something more than the occasional chaste kiss? Shouldn't that be enough to not relate everything to mathematical equations? Shouldn't that be enough for a conversation that doesn't end with a scientific explanation as to why she sighs contentedly?

There was always a reason as to why she picked language over numbers, but Spock could not grasp her need for idle conversation. It is a human need to socialize, to want conversation for no reason other than to have fun. Shouldn't he experience it, too?

* * *

Uhura mindlessly pushed the food around on her plate. She sat alone at a two person table, waiting in vain for Spock to accompany her. Her PADD lay beside her tray, still showing the message from Spock stating he was busy and thus could not join her for dinner.

"Lieutenant Uhura!"

Uhura broke from her inner musings and glanced up to see wide eyes and a smiling face.

"Hello, Ensign Chekov," she responded with a nod of her head. His smile broadened in greeting. He indicated the empty chair across from her.

"May I join you?"

With another nod, Uhura welcomed his presence. Placing his tray down, he eased into the seat. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments while he cut up his meat.

"Begging your pardon," Chekov started hesitantly, "but doesn't Commander Spock usually eat vith you?"

Uhura opened her mouth to respond sharply, but one look at his round, questioning eyes and she realized his inquiry was innocent.

"He's busy, with Sulu. Working on coordinates for our next course of direction," she answered, in an off-hand tone that belied her disappointment.

Chekov nodded, his curls shaking around his head. "Aye, that makes sense. Sulu told me he vas bizy, too. Ve often eat vith Mester Scotty," he offered, noting her confused expression. He smiled once again before bring his fork up to his lips.

Wary, Uhura waited for a comment about how hobgoblins have no respect or how a pretty lady such as herself shouldn't be eating alone when she could be in the presence of someone better than Spock. Had Bones or Kirk sat with her instead, one of those would have been the next remark.

But instead, Chekov continued consuming his meat, occasionally looking up to meet her eyes cheerfully.

Letting her guard down, Uhura began eating her own meal with a small grin on her face.

"So vat did you think of zat nebula ve passed earlier? Beautiful, nyet?"

* * *

After that dinner, Uhura made a point to talk with Chekov more often on a personal level. She wondered how she managed to be on the Enterprise for over a year and not have gotten to know Chekov. Conversation flowed so easily with him, and there was never a need to coax a response from him. She had always known he was bright, inquisitive to the point of exasperation, but never before had she appreciated how curious he was.

Questions poured from his mouth covering every topic from languages to colors to why things worked and why Uhura did what she did. On occasion, his questions were off the wall and completely unexpected, but she would laugh and answer what she could. Everything seemed to excite him, and he celebrated all the little wonders he discovered.

Too many people lost their sense of wonder after a few months on the Enterprise. Uhura spent much of her spare time in Spock's company and thus was used to calm reactions and level response. So it was highly refreshing to witness Chekov's easy amusement. In his presence, she felt her own enthusiasm grow. He was a human elixir, and she felt rejuvenated after their conversations.

Within a matter of days, one of her new favorite activities involved standing in front of windows in just any random hallway, watching space pass by with Chekov beside her. It delighted her to no end to see his face brighten with incredulity. His eyes grew as wide as saucers, and his jaw would drop in amazement before growing into a brilliant smile.

Impossible colors and images flashed before them, and Chekov constantly admired them. Words like _beautiful_, _amazing_, _incredible_, _spectacular_ filled the air around them as his excitement bubbled over, infecting her with his enthusiasm.

But he never said _fascinating_.

* * *

They had spent several hours sitting on the floor beside a large window. Most of the time was spent with their heads inches from each other, sharing stories of their childhood. Uhura found herself entirely engaged in their conversation, completely focused on his childish eyes. The florescent lights slated across the soft angles of his face, complimenting his cheerful expression. His hands flitted around his head as he recounted a story from his youth. In his exhilaration, he accidentally smacked himself in the head.

Blushing madly, he looked away while she laughed amiably. She gathered his now still hands within her own, urging him to continue his story.

His tongue flicked out to lick his thin lips, and Uhura found herself surprisingly captured by the tiny movement. With a shake of her head, she tore her eyes away from his mouth to continue listening to his story.

His hands twitched involuntarily beneath hers, desperate to flit around again as they had before, but she enjoyed their warmth too much to let go.

* * *

They were all so young and the hours on the Bridge were all so long, it was only a matter of time until the boredom caught up with them on those insignificant days.

Kirk threw paper balls at McCoy's head until he finally turned around with fire in his eyes. Despite all his protests that it was Sulu who had thrown the projectiles, McCoy went off on a rant about paper cuts and eyeballs. Everyone looked on in interest, and Uhura tried to catch Spock's gaze.

He merely glanced at McCoy's attempts to sit on Kirk in the Captain's chair and then resumed whatever work he was completing at his station.

Somewhat put out, Uhura shifted to return to her own tedious work when she felt someone else's eyes on her. She glanced up to see Chekov watching her. He blinked once before scrunching his face in an exaggerated angry face.

Silently giggling, she stuck her tongue out in mock anger, but a smile spread across her face regardless.

To her left, Spock coughed so quietly that she might not have heard it if not for her aural sensitivity.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear- Hey!"

Kirk stopped midway through his exuberant, off key singing to stare confusingly at Uhura's station.

"Yes, Captain?" Uhura responded from her seat, smirking. Just behind Kirk, McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose in mortification over his best friend's antics.

"I had streamers! And decorations!" Kirk exclaimed, looking around the station wildly as though they might appear out of thin air.

"My birthday gift to you, Uhura," McCoy offered. His hand jerked over to the trashcan, now filled with streamers and what looked like a popped balloon.

Kirk gaped at the trashcan, his mouth overworking like a fish before looking over at his friend with an indignant expression.

"Oh, c'mon! I skipped dinner for that!"

Uhura couldn't help but smile over his pout. Really, he was just a big baby sometimes.

"Thank you, Doctor. Much appreciation, to be sure," she laughs affectionately, nodding in his direction. "And thanks, Captain. The song was enough though," she told him earnestly. She got up out of the chair to hug him for his efforts.

"Careful there, darling," Kirk whispered in her ear as he returned her hug. "Someone's looking pretty jealous." He pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows before manning his position in the center chair.

Uhura turned to look at Spock's station, expecting to see him staring in veiled envy. Instead, she was met with an empty station. Curiously, she turned to Kirk to ask what he had meant. Before she could ask him, she noticed Chekov looking surreptitiously at her.

His lips were uncharacteristically pursed, and his eyes lacked their usual glimmer. Noticing her gaze, his expression brightened and he gave a little wave before turning around.

"Lieutenant!" Kirk cried in surprise, as though the thought just struck him. "What are you doing here? It's your birthday! Take the rest of the night off." Before she could open her mouth to protest, he gave her his best commanding stare. "That's an order."

Incapable of keeping the smile off her face, she nodded once before shutting down the programs on her station. Rising from the chair, she said good night to the few left in the Bridge as she entered the turbolift.

Exiting the turbolift, she started down the hallway to her sleeping quarters. Spock had mentioned something earlier about getting dessert together for "what humans call celebration in honor of your birth," and she wanted to dress in something other than her standard uniform.

The whoosh of the turbolift sounded behind her, and she turned around to see who had followed her.

Chekov looked up sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in stereotypical embarrassment. He opened his mouth a few times, occasionally catching his bottom lip within his teeth. He held himself carefully as though wary of her reaction. Uhura felt her heart rate quicken slightly, though she could not understand why. After several long moments of simply looking at each other and feeling lost in their surroundings, he finally gathered his bearings and lowered his hand.

"I, um, vanted to give you something."

He spoke quietly, but his voice sounded remarkably even and steady. Uhura stood still as he walked closer to her, one hand placed inside his pants pocket. Retracting his hand, she saw he now held a small leather pouch. As he placed the pouch in her outstretched hand, she could not pull her eyes away from his as though a magnetic force pulled them together.

"I think you vill like it wery much. At least, I hope so," he said, joking lightly to relieve some of his nervousness. His words broke the force pinning her eyes to his, and she dropped her gaze to the pouch. She spilled the contents into her hand and nearly gasped.

Lying in the palm of her hand was a large amber stone. The lengthy chain slid off the edge of her hand, swaying beneath it. A silver, curvy lightning bolt lay atop the stone's smooth surface.

"Oh, Chekov, it's beautiful," she breathed, tracing a finger along the lightning bolt. Spock had never bought her jewelry. It was unnecessary, he said. Jewelry had no purpose, no reason for existence other than their aesthetic appeal. Banishing Spock from her thoughts, she glanced up to meet Chekov's blue eyes.

Raising his eyebrows earnestly, he brought his hands towards hers, gesturing to the necklace.

"May I?"

Wordlessly she nodded, turning around. He brushed her ponytail over one shoulder before lowering the pendant against her chest. She could feel his breath graze against her earlobe and felt herself shiver subconsciously. His fingers gently scraped her skin causing goose bumps to erupt across her arm. He finished clasping the necklace, lightly brushing the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck.

Feeling unnaturally out of breath, she turned to face him once more. His mouth quirked into a small smile as he glanced down at her necklace. Immediately, she raised her fingers to carefully touch the sides of the oval.

"It's beautiful," she repeated, her head too light to think of any other words. Of all the languages she knew, none of them possessed the right ones to convey her appreciation so she settled for the most basic. "Thank you."

He waved off her gratitude, the sheepish grin back on his face.

"It vas nothing. I saw it at the marketplace vhen ve vere in Andorian."

Uhura inhaled quickly, omitting a slight gasping sound. They had gone to Andorian three months ago. Their friendship had only begun in the past month or so. Her head tilted to the side, looking at him inquiringly.

A blush spread across his cheeks as he realized what he had accidentally confessed to. Then he shook his head once more, knowing it was too late to retreat now.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew I admired you," he teased slightly, leaning in the tiniest bit.

She heard a whirring sound from some unspecific location, unsure if it was from the ship or if she was imagining things. His spicy scent grew stronger as she leaned in towards his surprised face. She laid her hands against his slender upper arms while he held her waist cautiously. Only slightly shorter than he, she barely angled her head to capture his lips with hers.

How different it was from kissing Spock. For once, there was no hesitation, no gentle coaxing on her part. Chekov eagerly moved his lips against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. Her hands found themselves tangled in his curls and reveled in the feel of actually running her fingers through soft hair.

Simultaneously they pulled away, resting cheek against cheek, their arms and hands still wrapped around each other.

Eruptions spread like wildfire in her stomach and chest, her skin burned under his arms. He leaned away from her, his fingers anxiously scratching at her waist.

"I vould have given you the necklace sooner if I had known your reaction," he spoke, his warm breath racing along her cheekbones. His eyes were so dilated that the blue was nearly lost in a sea of black. They roamed her face, his smile flickering.

Uhura shut her eyes briefly, instantly regretting her decision. Noticing her facial expression and feeling her tense under his hands, he removed them from her waist and took a step back.

"You are unhappy."

She nodded, not opening her eyes for fear of seeing his dejected appearance.

"I understand," he said after a moment. "Commander Spock is wery important to you."

"You're not mad?" She hated herself for sounding like a little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar. If only this was as simple as a stolen cookie. Uhura opened her eyes to see Chekov still wearing his perpetual smile.

"Only disappointed that I did not meet you first." Then like a perfect gentleman, he gently grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "I hope it vas a good birthday."

She watched him noiselessly as he walked back to the turbolift, undoubtedly to return to the Bridge. He entered the turbolift and gave her a small wave before the doors shut, removing him from her view.

With a heavy sigh, she leaned over to pick up the forgotten pouch on the floor. Unclasping the necklace, she placed it in the bag before putting it in her pocket. As lovely as it was, she could not wear it while getting dessert with Spock. That would just be… more than she could bear tonight.

* * *

Uhura opened the door to her quarters only to see Spock standing by the window, looking out at the final frontier. Upon her entrance, he turned to greet her.

He barely had the chance to wish her a happy birthday before she threw her arms around him. Her lips sought his, bruising them against his mouth. She let go of his lips only to recapture them fiercely as though trying to erase the memory of Chekov's soft mouth. Her hands fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, eliminating any space between them.

His hands merely grasped her waist, unknowingly holding her in the exact places Chekov had only moments previously. His ignorance made her want to cry, but instead she stopped kissing him and laid her head against his chest. It had only been one kiss with Chekov, but it was enough to make her forget how small she felt in Spock's arms.

The amber stone lay heavy in her pocket, constantly reminding her of its existence. Regretfully acknowledging its presence, she clung tighter to Spock. He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. For once, she was grateful for his silence.

In a rare display of humanity, Spock placed his swollen lips against her forehead, breathing in the scent of her hair. She leaned into his touch, and the image of Chekov disappeared from her mind's eye.

The rest of the night was spent in each other's company as they shared the dessert he had brought and just simply _were_ with each other.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Uhura slowly felt a balance return to her life. Their journey through space continued, Kirk kept making his boastful and arrogant comments much to McCoy's dismay, transmissions still needed translating. Things were almost back to normal.

Spock, however, had understood her unspoken plea from her birthday. Though still hesitant to display all emotion, he would gently run a finger down her spine when passing her in the Bridge. On occasion, he would firmly hold her hand in his as they ate dinner together, even when they sat with others. They were small victories, but each one healed her a little bit.

Another change was the air between herself and Chekov. Most of the awkwardness had fallen away, but she realized they would never have that same closeness again. The teasing glances she once shared with Chekov were replaced with polite hellos, and she felt extra lonely when she gazed out the windows by herself.

But when she wore her necklace, Chekov's stare would meet hers and hold her gaze with a smile as apparent on his face as it was in his eyes.

* * *

_-sigh- I am a sucker for love triangles. Anyway, the link to the necklace is in my profile if anyone is interested. Hope you all enjoyed it._

_Please review._


End file.
